


Stinky

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Someone's feet are stinking and for once it's not Gwaine's.





	Stinky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/gifts).



> Written in chat as live-drabbling. Just a bit of silliness. And it's all Plu's fault!

Leon looked around the camp fire. They were all there. Percy, Gwaine, Elyan, Lance, Arthur and some of the other knights. Even Merlin was somewhere in the background doing whatever he was doing. 

But something was off. He eyed his fellow knights. This smell wasn't normal. 

He noticed the other knights throwing each other looks as well. It had been raining all day and now that they were finally assembled around the warm fire, some of them had taken their boots off.

Carefully, Leon leaned over to where Gwaine sat. Gwaine was known for his stinky feet. If he was honest, though, none of them had much chance to wash properly in the past days. This damn campaign took way too long. 

Strangely, the smell didn't come from that direction and Gwaine threw him an irritated look when he noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Leon eyed Arthur, who sat on his other side. Could it be? Nah, no way it was Arthur. Leon wasn't sure how Arthur did it, but he always seemed to be the cleanest of them all. Oh well, he had a manservant, of course he was cleaner or at least less dirty than everyone else. 

Arthur made a face. "What is this?" 

"I don't know, sire. It smells a bit." 

"A bit?" Arthur shuddered. "It stinks!" 

"It wasn't me!" Percy perked up from where had sat deep in thought, probably missing the entire goings-on.

Everyone laughed. 

"Don't worry, Perce, you don't have stinky feet." Gwaine sniffed. "And for once, it's not me either!"

Elyan poked at the fire with a stick. "I think...I think that's coming from you, Arthur."

"Me? Do I have to remind you that I am the king?" Arthur looked miffed. 

"Even kings stink once in a while." Merlin dropped more firewood next to the pile, stepped over the fallen tree Arthur was sitting on and just flomped down next to him.

"Merlin, you...!"

Before Arthur could let the stream of insults fly, Merlin started to cough. "Oh Goddess, it IS you."

Then he blinked when he saw Arthur's feet. 

Very quickly he was up on his own again. "I'll just get you some water and see if I can find some soap. We'll give your feet a quick wash and things will get better."

Before he could flee, though, Arthur had grabbed hold of his sleeve. "What have you done?"

 

Merlin gave him is biggest wide-eyed look. "Done? Me?...Nothing?" He swallowed, trying to look very innocent. 

"What...have...you...done?"

Scratching the back of his head, Merlin tried to wiggle out of Arthur's hold. "I might...probably...I don't really know...havemixedupGwaine'ssockswithyours?"

Arthur jumped up, but Merlin had already taken off to seek cover in the woods.

The knights nearly fell off the logs, laughing.


End file.
